Two Worlds, Two Assasins
by bookmaniac849
Summary: Sakura's been living in hell for most of her life. Her past haunts her, and she yearns to be able to protect te ones she loves the most. She considers herselff a monster, but refuses to die. AU Sakura-centric no pairings decided as of yet
1. Brother

**Hi! bookmaniac849 here with yet another story. This idea has been nagging me for a while, and plot bunnies won't leave me alone (even in my dreams), so I decided to (finally) write this. Maybe they'll stop bothering me for a little while.  
This time I've written a Tokyo Ghoul and Naruto crossover; Saku-centric of course (my first original crossover!). So, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: no, I don't own Naruto, or Tokyo Ghoul, though I wish I did (¬¬).**

"Sakura-chan, ohayo! You're early for training today. How youthful indeed!"  
I chuckled lightly. "Ohayo Lee, I'm supposed to train with team 7 until nine, so I woke up a little early today so that I could join you."  
Lee's eyes sparkled with unshed tears, but before he could even attempt to hug me, Tenten pulled me aside, effectively saving me from Lee's bear-hug. I whispered my thanks, and she smiled at me.

And then, Gai-sensei had to start his "oh so youthful" talk…

When training with team Gai came to an end, I was _exhausted_ ; I still had a long way to go before I could keep up with both green beasts' training, but I was getting better; at least, Neji stopped glaring at me after a few laps around the training grounds.

The four of us sat under a huge tree, having a little break, "Say, Tenten, what time is it?"  
She took out a little pocket watch, with weapon designs all over it "Umm…half past eleven."  
I fell anime style "Shit! I'm gonna be even later than Kakashi-sensei! See you guys later, thanks for the training!"  
I could faintly hear Lee's farewell (full of youthful comments) while I ran as fast as I could towards training grounds seven. I expected the "annoying" comment from Sasuke, Kakashi's "You're late Sakura" and Naruto's rambling about how he was worried, because "Sakura-chan, you're never late, 'ttebayo!"

What I wasn't expecting, was a little kid tackling me upon my arrival shouting "Onee-san! Ohayo!"  
Only one person in the whole world calls me that, one that was supposed to be in Tokyo.  
"H-Hinami-chan?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Tokyo?" She let go of me slowly, her eyes downcast. "Etto, Touka nee-san told me come here, with you. She said something about keeping me safe for a while…" I was about to ask her more questions, when Kakashi fake-coughed so that he could get my attention.  
"Sakura would you mid explaining what's going on in here?" I was about to open my mouth to tell him some silly excuse, but Hinami beat me to it. "A-Annou, Shinobi-san, I came here so that Sakura nee-san could take care of me for a little while, since things aren't very well where I come from…" before she could continue, I noticed my brother wasn't with her, nor was anyone from Anteiku. "Hinami-chan, where's my brother? Kaneki's usually with you when you come to visit." Her eyes teared up, and I ignored Naruto's "BROTHER?!" in the distance. "That's what I had to tell you…some time ago, maybe a day, some people came to Anteiku, looking for you and nii-san, but since they couldn't find you, they took Kaneki-nii." She was crying by now, she seemed terrified. "Was it the CCG Hinami?" she shook her head, her whole body was shaking. "They…they took nii-san to Jason, a-and…" she started sobbing; but I couldn't think of anything else. Jason. **Jason** had my brother. He had Kaneki.

I fell on my knees, my body started shaking uncontrollably. Hinami kept apologizing, and my teammates had come near me; they all were worried, and Kakashi asked if I needed anything.  
"Hokage-sama, I need to see Hokage-sama"

Now, we were in the Hokage's office, asking for permission to go to Tokyo.  
"Well Sakura-chan, what you tell me is really awful, and I understand your need to leave the village for a little while; I'll let you go, on one condition: Team Seven must go with you." I sighed, right now, Kaneki was more important than keeping my little secret, so I agreed with Hokage-sama's condition.  
"Very well, you may go."

When we landed in Tokyo, I motioned my teammates to put on some cloaks I had given them before. They did, and I started running towards the building my brother was being kept in, it was full of the CCG's soldiers and Aogri's ghouls, so we had to be really sneaky; but first, we needed to hide Hinami, who refused to stay behind. We found Uta-san and Yomo-san behind a wall that was still standing. "Yomo-san! Uta-san! Can we leave Hinami here while we look for my brother?" Of course Sakura-san, but, may I suggest putting on your mask?" I swear I almost face-palmed myself "Thanks for the reminder Uta-san." I said while taking out my mask: it covered my face completely, and was black with cherry blossoms designs in grey and white covering it; I put it on and started running towards the highest part of the building.

It was easy to arrive, but I hated the sight that greeted me: There, bound and bloody, was my brother, screaming his lungs out, and Jason, cackling madly, in his pure white suit; just as I remember it to be. Naruto was ready to puke his guts out, and, I must admit, it was a horrible sight.  
I turned my head to my teammates, they looked pretty grossed out.  
"Ok, you three need to stay here, hidden. I'll go down and see what I can do. If I'm in danger you can go down there. Then, and **only then**.Did I make myself clear? Good." I didn't wait for an answer and jumped down, right in front of Jason, I made sure to land soundly, so that Kaneki would know I was there.  
"Well well, isn't it little Cherry-chan, it's been a long time since I last saw you, two years maybe? Did you come to save older brother Kaneki? Do you seriously think you can save him? If my memory serves me right, you couldn't last time, now, could you?" He laughed again, and I clenched my fists.  
"Sakura! Don't listen to him; get the hell out of here!" I turned my head towards my brother's face. He was _terrified,_ _ **broken**_.  
I growled, which seemed to surprise him. I showed Kaneki my middle finger, kagune growing in my back. At this point in time; I could care less about what my teammates thought of me, I'd deal with that later, once this whole thing was finished.  
Jason laughed again. "Getting serious, aren't we, Cherry-chan?" He was excited. His kagune ready to attack me at any moment. I smirked, turning my back to him. I could tell this pissed him off. He growled, and I could smell him salivating madly. "I'll kill you!" He dashed towards me. Kaneki screamed again. I just smiled, and side-stepped Jason's blind attack. He seriously was pissed off. His feet dug on the blood-stained floor, and charged again. In return, my kagune wrapped around his neck, I used it to help me jump into his back, pulling harder.  
I then took out a kunai, filling it with chakra, and slowly dug it in various places of his back, travelling up until it reached his face. He was having trouble breathing, and clawed at my kagune, in hopes of freeing himself; tears fell freely and made wet and bloody paths on his cheeks, and fell onto the ground.  
I started digging the kunai in the skin near his cheek-bones, and dragged it until there was a fine trail of blood ending at his jaw-line, and all the way up again. He didn't stop crying.  
In the middle of a panic attack, he dug his kagune in my right leg, near my knee. I didn't even flinch.  
With my left hand, I motioned my teammates to get down. "Help my brother out of there and go, I'll meet you outside. Make sure no-one sees you." They didn't even question me, just did what I told them. Jason's kagune tried to get them, but I dug the kunai into his right eye, making him scream and squirm, clawing even more fiercely al my kagune, begging me to stop. My teammates had finished untying Kaneki, and were already dragging him towards the exit. Kaneki was crying. "Sak, please don't do this, you look like _him_. _**Please don't!**_ " I flinched at Kaneki's words. Did I really resemble _him?_ A single tear escaped my right eye, were my red iris resided. "Go, I won't take long" I whispered. They seemed to believe me, since they ran to the exit. With one swift move, my kagune beheaded Jason, and left him in that bloody, chess floor.  
I climbed down his back, staring horrified at his mangled corpse. Was I really that much of a sadist? I easily killed him, so why torture him before his demise? I shook my head. Wasting time is something I shouldn't be doing right now.  
I ran out. They were waiting for me.

 **Well, first chapter down, just five-pages long, but it's the longest I've written for a first chapter. I hope to update soon, but school's coming up in four days, and I have to study for some exams (TT-TT), but I'll do my best.  
See ya soon**

 **P.S. this chapter is dedicated to Anime-Nerd97**


	2. Siblings

**Umm… Hi!  
Yeah… I'm a bit late, isn't it? Feel free to throw tomatoes at me, I know I deserve it, and I KNOW I should be updating my other stories, but I've been listening to Unravel the whole day and I finally found inspiration to write; I'll try to make the chapter long as a Valentine's Day present (I love you guys)[though I think I'm a week late, isn't it… ehehehehe], but it probably won't have fluffiness or anything (I'm not THAT good, besides I'm pretty sad because I don't have boyfriend; but one day, I know it), but I hope you'll enjoy it.**

 **THANKS AN AWFUL LOT TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED AND FAVORITED AND ALERTED AND ET CETERA (is there even an et cetera?), I LOVE YOU**

 **Disclaimer: Umm…I'm not Japanese, and I can't draw a decent stick man… so nope, watashi wa no own Tokyo Ghoul desu~**

 **Sakura's POV**

I knew they were waiting for me outside, and I also knew that they were my teammates, but that didn't prepare me for the "Naruto-hug" as I liked to call it. He talked me into the floor, and I fell hard on my back.  
"Sakura-chan! Are you all right?" I chuckled lightly, no-one can ever be mad at Naruto for long.  
"I am, now get off me so that I can stand, you baka." He did and I stood up; and then walked towards my brother, who was huddled up near a broken pillar, crying silently. I took a minute to actually _look_ at him. His skin just wasn't there when you looked at his wrists and his ankles, the latter still cuffed; guess my teammates had to cut them with a kunai. His eyes were bloodshot, pupils super small and glancing rapidly at all places. When I approached and touched his shoulder lightly, he flinched away, as if I was Yamori; tough he quickly muttered an apology. I knew he was not right, but I also knew he could have been a lot worse, probably may have gone mad.  
"How bad is it? Where does it hurt?" he whimpered, and clutched his head "…here."  
I sighed and kneeled beside him, he flinched again. No good.  
"Anywhere else?" He signaled his heart, now sobbing. It made my own heart ache, and my eyes tear up. He is my brother, and he could have gotten killed.

A tear slid down my face.  
I opened my mouth to say something else, when I saw Hide in the distance; he was signaling me to go over to his position. It seemed important, so I turned to face my teammates, completely ignoring the wet trail on my cheek, tough I couldn't say the same about my teammates.  
"Take care of him, and don't do anything stupid, I'll be back in a moment, just going over there" I pointed ide's direction and started walking. "I-imouto, whe-where are you going?" he seemed scared, and was trying to stand up. I quickly turned to look at Hide, it really seemed important. "It's nothing you should be worrying about; I'll be back in a moment. My teammates won't hurt you. You're safe." And I ran.  
Trying to reassure myself that he would be fine.

When I came near Hide, he tackled me in a hug and kissed my cheek; I could only pray my teammates didn't see the exchange.  
But it didn't last long, because he took her hand and guided her to a battle.

Touka was losing, that much was clear. Worst was: her brother didn't seem to mind his sister's condition. He didn't seem to notice that he was killing her, his own sister.  
It broke Sakura's heart to see the siblings fighting, because she knew them since they were kids, even though Kaneki didn't remember ever meeting said siblings.  
She grew up seeing how they were always together, how Ayato always leaned on his sister for help, and how Touka learned to love her brother.  
But it all had ended; now, Ayato hated his sister with all his might, and Sakura watched pained as he was about to give the final blow to his sister.  
Sakura couldn't stand it, she had to stop it somehow.  
And without even thinking what she was doing, ignoring Hide's desperate cry for her to stop. She jumped in the middle of the attack, forcing Ayato to stop mid-air. He looked at her surprised, not expecting her sudden appearance. After all, Sakura had been one of Ayato's closest friends when they were kids, before her mother died and she left for Konoha, leaving her brother behind. But she couldn't linger on those thoughts, and instead stared at her former friend's eyes. They were clouded with hate, determination and sadness; a strange combination of emotions lingering in the blue-headed ghoul.  
"What do you think you're doing Ayato? Attacking your own sister, what were you thinking? She's the only family you have left, and yet you attack her. Never thought you would be so out of your mind, but figures. It's dark and scary there, isn't it?" She chuckled sadly. "You've changed."  
Ayato sneered at her "Of course I've changed, did you expect me to always be the coward that hid behind his sister's back, always afraid of doing something? I refuse to be that little kid again Sakura; you should know that better than anyone."  
Of course I knew that, we used to talk about everything when we were kids; but it was a long time ago.  
"And killing your sister will make you feel strong?" Sakura said. Ayato froze mid-step. She smiled sweetly at him, a hint of a smirk in it; but she turned, and showed her back to him, her eyes facing Touka. Kneeling beside her, she helped her friend up "We're going." She told her quietly. Touka nodded and tried to stand, but found herself unable to. Sakura sighed, and got Touka up, her knees buckled, so the pinkette carried her bridal style.  
Turning around, she faced Ayato, who was still frozen in place, but when he saw her carrying his sister, he bared his teeth, and lunged.  
The attack got my left side, but I paid it no mind; Touka on the other hand whimpered when she saw the blood on my side.  
"You attack me because you don't want to admit that what I told you is true, isn't it the same as agreeing with me?* Goodbye Ayato.  
And I ran, Touka in my arms, and Hide following me on his bike. 

**Well, I think that's it. As I said, sorry for not updating, exams are bitches…and funerals too.**

 **I can't thank you enough for the reviews, favs and alerts, I love them.  
Also, I can't promise fast updates, but I promise to do my best to update ALL my stories (except the complete one, which isn't even a story, but meh)**

 **Again, thanks!**


	3. Answers

**Hello!**

 **So, here it is; the third chapter. I really hope you like it. Also, thanks to Sakura YukiHime for reviewing, I'll probably answer your question next chapter; to Cats are my World for pointing out my mistakes; to nakamura1miu and Guest for reviewing. You made my day guys! This is especially me for you.**

 **Disclaimer: No, still don't own Tokyo Ghoul or Naruto, wish I did though…**

When I got to my teammates, they were pretty freaked out, tough I paid them no mind. Instead, I laid Touka on the floor, near my brother. This made him relax a little, having someone to distract himself with.  
He immediately went to her side, and started checking her for injuries. It made me remember all the times he did the same thing for me, whenever _that man_ would beat us in front of our mother.

" _Kaneki-nii!" I shouted, going to my brother's side, lifting his injured head into my lap, glaring at the man who had thrown him into the wall. The man was chuckling evilly, while holding my mother's wrist, rendering her unable to assist my fallen brother.  
My chest hurt, and I was pretty sure some of my ribs were bruised. Spitting out some saliva mixed with blood, I tried to help Kaneki up. The man saw what I was trying to do, and threw the bottle of sake he was holding, straight at my head. It connected with a crash, and I fell on my knees, holding my injured head tightly, almost as if that would make the pain go away. My brother whimpered when he fell some drops of my blood land on his cheek. I could faintly hear my mother crying, trying to get out of the iron grip that man had on her wrist, desperately trying to get to her children.  
In the end, the man grew tired of my mom, and with a swift hit to the base of her neck, he knocked her out. Both my brother and I shouted, wanting nothing more than to get to our mother's side and protect her. Kaneki got up first, and started to walk to our mother, helping me all the way. The man stopped me before I could get far, and started to whisper profanities in my ear, while lightly caressing my chin and lips.  
Abruptly, he slapped me. Hard.  
"How can a monster like you be so beautiful Sakura? Remember my words; try another stunt like that and your brother will pay the price. I don't care if it was because your mother needed medicine. You __**cannot leave**_ _this house. Imagine what will people say if they found out we had such an abomination living in our house?" With that, he punched her on the abdomen, and left the house.  
I whimpered, but managed to crawl my way to my mother and brother._

 _It was the last time we were together, just the three of us._

I shook my head, also shaking the memories of my past, giving them to the wind.  
Lowering myself to my brother's side, I touched his shoulder lightly.

"We should go to Anteiku; your injuries need to be checked."  
Kaneki nodded, but didn't stand up  
"I-I think we should wait for-for everyone. We shouldn't move ri-right now." His teeth were clattering; and his whole body shook. It was snowing, a mix of ashes and icy water.

Sighing, I took off my cloak and mask. I then moved the black material so that it covered both Touka and Kaneki. He turned to look at me, his eyes grateful. I smiled at him, and went to stand near my teammates, who had observed the whole exchange in silence.

"Maa, Sakura-chan. I think you have some explaining to do." Kakashi said, his tone aloof, but his posture tense, almost as if expecting an attack.  
The pinkette sighed again, before nodding once.  
"I'll explain everything. In due time." Naruto seemed surprised by this  
"How can you say that Sakura-chan?! We don't have an idea of what the heck's goin' on! Even the Teme agrees. This is soooo confusing, 'ttebayo!"

But something saved me from listening further, or rather _someone._  
"Onii-chan, onee-san! You're here!" I smiled, moving my hair so that it covered half my face, looking at Hinami chatter about how she got me from Konoha – Kuh-no-a– so that I could "rescue her onii-san".  
Slowly, I made my way so that I was behind Hinami, and in a moment, I had scooped her into my arms (Rawr!) and started spinning her. She squealed in delight; from the corner of my eye, I saw my teammates, my brother, Touka and Yomo-san smiling at the giggling girl in my arms.  
I lowered Hinami to the ground  
"C'mon Hinami, let's get you home"

Kaneki and Touka were seated with me, one at my right and the other at my left. My teammates were in front of us, seated and eyeing their cup of coffee warily. No one was willing to utter the first words.

"Well, now that there is no immediate danger to our persons, how about you tell us what's going on here Sakura-chan."  
The pinkette just nodded, she could feel her brother's reassuring hand on her shoulder  
"Okay, I guess I should start by saying that we're not in Konoha, though that's pretty obvious. We're in a city called Tokyo, full of humans and ghouls.  
Ghouls are human-like creatures who can only feed of humans. Uh…" she didn't want to say it, but her teammates deserved to know.  
"My case – and my brother's- is different. We were genetically modified. We're neither humans, nor ghouls. I-I think the only thing that doesn't make us completely be ghouls is that we don't like the idea of living this way."  
She glanced at her teammates, taking note of their expressions. It wounded her to see their horrified, grossed out faces. Naruto was the first one to speak up, his voice wavering slightly.  
"Sa-Sakura-chan, that means…have you eaten a person?"  
The pinkette shook her head, tears threatening to flow out of her eyes.  
"No, I haven't.  
Ghouls normally have to eat human meat to stay alive. The rule didn't change for me. But, I'm not a fully-fledged ghoul, so my meat is technically edible…" she waited until the meaning of her words settled in, before she heard their gasps  
"Then that means…you eat yourself?" Sasuke said, unable to mask his surprise  
"H-hai. Since ghouls have exceptional abilities to heal, it has only left scarring, but I refused to eat a human being, and it was the only solution I found."

Sakura held her breath, preparing herself mentally for the earful she was sure to get, or the horrified stares.

She was not expecting the hug.

The feeling of her teammates' warm flesh against hers, their tight hold, their arms around her.

Sakura forgot about everything, letting herself fall into the warmth of the hug.

And for the first in five years, Sakura _cried._

 **There it is!**

 **I finished this while eating Oreo ice cream, listening to Unravel and watching Karate Kid 2, so I was pretty inspired.  
I really hope you like it. As always, leave a review if you liked it, hated it, whatever you felt. And please forgive me for any mistakes.  
See you soon!**


End file.
